


Too tall for a low ceiling

by Pearlislove



Series: Adventures and domestics with Romana and The Doctor [5]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: 4 being silly & stupid, F/M, Gen, Head Injury, Romana rolls her eyes at the world
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-16 01:04:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13625274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pearlislove/pseuds/Pearlislove
Summary: The Doctor hit the ceiling head-on.





	Too tall for a low ceiling

**Author's Note:**

> Silly, fluffy, hurt/comfort.

"Duck, Doctor" Romana tugged at his hand, and The Doctor ducked, getting through the doorway without hitting his head on the wall.   
  
"You don't need to tell me that in every doorway." The Doctor grummbled, gracelessly ducking his way through another low doorway without problem.   
  
"Yes well, you do well when you're actually focused on a task.  But soon enough you'll be distracted and then..."   
  
The Doctor didn't catch the end of Romana’s sentence, for at that very moment, he crashed straight into another of  low ceiling, the force of impact slamming his head right back down against the hard stone floor instead.   
  
"Doctor!" Romana cried out, her shrill voice only adding to The Doctor's pains as he groaned in displeasure, covering his face with his hands and fruitlessly hoping it'd help his pounding head. The pain was unbearable, and The Doctor was sure he would spontaneously combust.   
  
"Doctor please! Talk to me!" Romana begged, her voice unusually upset, and he could feel his head being transferred from the hard ground to Romana's warm, soft lap.   
  
"Could you please not be so loud?" He asked, letting out another low groan as he felt his brain throwing itself again his cranium, stirring up a storm in his stomach. "My brain doesn't like listening to you."    
  
"More like your brain doesn't like being thrown with force against hard surfaces." Romana laughed. The laughter was hollow and The Doctor instinctively felt as though he wanted to comfort her, but he couldn’t even move his head to the side without feeling dizzy.   
  
"I think I'm going to be sick" The Doctor muttered, trying to heaven himself out of Romana's lap with shaking arms.   
  
He would have fallen back, too tired and ill to be able to hold himself up, but Romana's arms kept him sitting as he doubled over and threw up the lunch he'd been forced to eat, as well as almost two bags full of Jelly Babies.   
  
"Oh Doctor" Romana sigh, and normally he would have picked on her for her pity. However, at that moment he was frankly too ill to care. "I told you to duck"   
  
"And I did" The Doctor replied, cheeky as ever despite his illness. That was, before he promptly threw up again.   
  
Romana laughed fondly, combing her hand through the man's hair and rolling her eyes."Of course you did, Doctor. Of course you did."   
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Kudos & comments please!


End file.
